


Why Would Anyone Camp At Crystal Lake At This Point, Honestly

by ActualFlamingDumpster



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Uhm, anyways i dont even know what to say, keysmash the tag, njirsnbirsnbgjrs, what happened how did i get here, what the fuck am i even doing yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualFlamingDumpster/pseuds/ActualFlamingDumpster
Summary: The concept was basically Jason with an S/O that works in the city. Anyways, I love this tremendous boy and now I have written a little fluffy fic. Gosh golly.One-Shot.





	Why Would Anyone Camp At Crystal Lake At This Point, Honestly

You awoke early, before the sun had even begun to rise. You had to if you had any hope of getting to your job in the city on time. Groggily, you climbed out of bed and made your way to your bathroom to shower.

Moments later, as you were wrapped in a towel and pulling out your work clothes, you felt a pair of large strong arms wrap around you. Smiling and sighing, you leaned back into the embrace of your massive, imposing boy.

“I have to go to work, Jason.” you sighed. You felt him nuzzle his masked face into your hair, huffing. His hold on you tightened slightly.

“Babe.” Another huff.

“Sweetheart.” Again, a huff.

“Darling.” A low, rough, gravelly semblance of a whine issued forth from behind the mask.

“I'll be back in the evening, you know that.” You reassured, reaching up to caress the side of his mask. He sighed and released you from his hold. Turning around, you smiled and gently guided him to bend down so that you could reach up and kiss his mask. He stood back up to his full height again, towering over you, and tilting his head to the side.

“I love you, big guy. I'll see you later.” You smile at him before turning back around to get dressed. It was always the same in the mornings; he never wanted you to leave. It had taken him a long time to get to be convinced that you could leave and that you would come back. When you had finally succeeded in convincing him, you had promised that you would tell him everything that had happened while you were away. Eventually, that had become a sort of routine and every morning you would leave for work while dealing with his protests and eventually you would return with a long story about everything that had happened to you while you had been away from him. He would still follow you as you drove away, just in case, and every so often you would return to his absence and wait until he eventually came home splattered with the blood of whatever unfortunate group of campers he had left to slaughter.

As you fired up your car and drove away towards the city, you would occasionally glance in your mirrors to see if you could catch a glimpse of him following you. He always did, although you were never certain how he kept up with a moving vehicle. You figured it had something to do with whatever made him undead in the first place, which meant it was something you would not know nor had any business knowing. Regardless, every time you reached the edge of the forest, you would look behind you to see him watching between the trees until you had driven out of sight.

 

You returned that evening before the sun had completely set. Your home was dark, but you knew he was probably somewhere nearby in the woods waiting for you to get inside. You made your way in, leaving the door unlocked, and got comfortable on the couch as you waited for him to come inside.

He moved amazingly silently for someone so massive and you were certain that whenever you heard his heavy footsteps, it was intentional. Sure enough, he thudded to the couch and stood watching you until you patted the cushion beside you. You smiled. He never approached you without your permission, as though he didn't believe he deserved you. He dropped the machete he was holding on the ground and took the seat on the couch. Once he had settled, you climbed into his lap and leaned into his chest as he brought his arms up to wrap around you and his face down to bury in your neck.

“So, time to tell you about my day, huh big guy?” His embrace tightened a bit in affirmation. You smiled.

“Alright. So, I drove to work...” You continued on. There were hardly any variations. You'd drive to work, maybe getting a coffee and some breakfast on the way, and then you'd stay there until you were done. Sometimes you would mention a co-worker who had been complaining about something with you or maybe someone brought lunches. It was always the same story, but it helped him be sure that you had been safe without him. When you were finished, he nuzzled your neck and pulled you closer again. You cuddled him, and when you had eventually fallen asleep on him, he carried you to your bed before leaving to patrol the lake. After all, they did not belong there and he couldn't let up just because you had come home. He didn't need to sleep and he would be back by morning.

 

The next day followed in much the same order, up until you got to work. There, you were introduced to a new employee by the name of Philip. Philip seemed okay. He was cordial and friendly and you didn't think much of him at the time. However, when you told Jason about him later that night, once again curled up in his arms, he seemed to tense up for a second. The thought occurred to you to mention that Philip was conventionally very attractive, but you knew that he wouldn't like that. His self-esteem was already poor and you knew better than to say something like that. Besides, you would never give up Jason. Not for anyone.

 

You noticed, as the days continued, that every time you would mention Philip, Jason would tense. It was obvious that he didn't like him and to be honest, neither did you. Philip was getting popular and you were starting to get concerned as you noticed that he would pass by your desk almost too often. Who needed to 'get a snack' that frequently?

 

A week and a half later, you were at work when Philip actually started approaching you.

“Hey, can I take you out to lunch?” He had asked with a brilliant smile. You could hear a few of your already lovesick co-workers look over in curiosity and envy. Philip was charming and handsome and you weren't surprised that you suddenly had an audience. However, you were ready to laugh. You gave Philip an awkward look. He wasn't really asking you out, right?

“Just as co-workers, right?” You asked, cocking an eyebrow. Philip flashed a charming grin and laughed.

“Well, I was, uh, kind of hoping to take you out on a date.” He stated, looking up at you through his eyelashes no doubt in an attempt to be 'irresistible.' You raised your eyebrows and pressed your lips together.

“What's up? Is that a no?” He asked.

“Sorry, Philip.”

“I guess I don't quite strike your fancy then, huh?” He tried to play it off with light-hearted self-deprecating humour and you could see some of your co-workers look at you with shock on their faces. After all, who could resist such a charming man? Well, obviously you could.

“It's not that you don't 'strike my fancy', it's just that I'm not single.” You said with an apologetic smile. You had thought that that would be the end of that. Unfortunately, it would later prove to not be so.

That evening you were wary about telling Jason about that part, but you did. You didn't want to hide anything from him. However, as you told him about Philip's advance, you could feel him tense up and his breathing pick up. You had to reassure him when you had finished telling him about your day that you wouldn't leave him. You didn't want to leave him. Not for someone like Philip. You held him tighter and that night, Jason stayed with you after you had gone to bed.

 

It wasn't long until Philip was asking questions again.

“Hey, so uh, I've asked around and no one seems to know about your partner. How long have you two been together?” You already didn't like where he was taking your relationship with him. Philip was suddenly giving off bad vibes and you furrowed your eyebrows as you looked at him.

“It's been about a year and a half. Why do you ask?” You tried to still sound nice, but you were wary.

“Well, it's just, I just wanted to check.” He started to walk away before he turned around to address you again. “Hey if uh, anything happens with you two, I'm here for ya, okay?” You furrowed your eyebrows again as he returned to his station. You didn't like the sound of that. At least no one knew who you were dating. You huffed a laugh fondly.

That evening, Jason was even more upset. You could tell that he was aching to bury an axe in Philip's head already, but you did your best to calm him down. He gestured to his mask. ' _Is he attractive?_ ' You had sighed and told him that yes, Philip was attractive. Jason had become irate and had left the house in a storm, machete in hand. He didn't return until well after midnight, but you had stayed up and waited for him. When he had thudded through the door, you had been waiting. He was covered in blood and viscera again, but you approached him anyway with open arms, silently asking for a hug. He had stared at you for a moment before letting his gore-coated machete drop to the ground and embracing you and pulling you to him tightly. It was a bit gross, but you didn't mind. Not when you it meant being held by the love of your life.

“I told you, Jason. I'll never leave you.” He stayed with you again that night, although you had convinced him to let you wash his viscera soaked clothing.

 

Eventually, it wasn't just Philip. Soon a few of your other co-workers had become suspicious of you as well. It didn't help that other people's significant others had been stopping by to pick them up or to bring them lunch.

“Hey, didn't you say you were seeing someone? Why don't they ever stop by?” Philip asked you one day, his voice deceivingly earnest. You heard the underlying tone, though. ' _Are you really seeing someone?_ ' was what he was asking. It's what he was always asking, even if he didn't realise it. It's what his eyes asked every time he looked at you. It's what his words asked every time he asked you something. You knew he didn't believe you any longer.

“He's busy, is all.” You answered simply. Philip eyed you suspiciously.

“Well how about this. Some of my friends are going camping this weekend.” Your heart skipped a beat as he continued. “They're gonna bring their girls and, well, how about you bring your boy along. Y'know, so some of us can finally meet the guy!”

“Where are you camping?” you asked. You were genuinely curious. Philip gave a dangerous grin.

“Crystal Lake.” Your face betrayed your surprise. You may not have been fond of the pushy man, but you knew that if they were really going camping at Crystal Lake, they wouldn't be coming back.

“Really? Crystal Lake?”

“What, are you afraid for me? Do you believe in the legends?”

“Don't you?”

“Don't be ridiculous. Wasn't Jason Voorhees killed years ago? There's nothing to be afraid of.”

“There have been recent killings, though, Philip.”

“They said those were animal attacks. We'll bring a gun or something, we'll be fine.” You gave him a sceptical look.

“Well, we can't join you, but good luck.” You said.

“Are you sure you can't come along? We're gonna camp near the old Packanack Lodge. It's gonna be creepy, I bet.”

“Are you trying to tempt fate, Philip?” You realised in retrospect that that was an awfully ominous thing to say, but Philip only laughed.

“Nice try to scare me, but I'll be fine, babe.” And with that he left you alone, still laughing. You sighed. What a fool.

That night, you told Jason about Philip's camping trip. He had stared at you as though asking permission. You had merely smiled and kissed his mask. He understood.

 

It was unfortunate. You had been returning from getting groceries when you happened upon Philip and his friends in the woods. Unfortunately, Philip, idiot that he was, ran in front of your car and waved in hopes of you stopping. You did.

“Hey! I thought you couldn't come?” Philip asked. You grimaced as he walked up to your window and leaned on your car in a pose that he had undoubtedly seen in a romance movie somewhere.

“It's still true, Philip.” You responded.

“Really? But you're out here! In the woods by Crystal Lake right where we are.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Are you sure you didn't come out here for me?”

“Yes, Philip, I'm sure.” You were not taking his shit tonight. You had groceries that were wanting the fridge and Jason was assuredly already on the prowl. However, in a turn you weren't expecting, Philip didn't move away from your car. His eyes darkened as he leaned in closer.

“Come on, why else would you be out here? Ooh, were you thinking of spying on my and the boys? That's dirty, babe.” He winked and you leaned away, cringing.

“Back off, Philip. I live out here.”

“Live!? You were just asking if I was afraid of the Crystal Lake legend and yet _you live out here_? That's a real funny joke, sweetheart.”

“Back off and let me go home, Philip.”

“What, is your boyfriend waiting for you? As if. We all know that's a lie.” Now, he was really starting to tick you off. “Come on. Spend some time with us. With me. If not, I'll hop right in my truck and follow you and prove you don't really live out here.” You paused. You couldn't have his truck out at your home. Not when he was certain to be slaughtered that night. Irritated but cornered, you turned your car off and stepped out of it, slamming the door angrily.

“That's what I thought. Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys.” He attempted to put an arm around you, but you shrugged him off and took an extra step away from him. You could tell that that had fired him up.

“Hey come on. Stop playing hard to get.”

“I'm not playing hard to get, Philip. I just don't want to be here.” You were resorting to being as blunt as you could. Manners didn't manner now, anyway. Not when Jason was on his way. Roughly, Philip grabbed your hand and smiled at you, his eyes and teeth catching the light in a way that was startlingly reminiscent of a predator eyeing its next meal. You swallowed and allowed him to pull you towards the old lodge.

When you arrived, the lodge was dark save for a few lights. As you were ushered inside, you heard giggles from the upstairs bedrooms. You sighed.

“Looks like you won't get to meet them. Oh well.” You opened your mouth to speak just as he abruptly tugged you over to the couch. You panicked. You tore your hand away. You ran.

It didn't matter. You knew what Philip's intentions were. As you ran, you looked behind you just in time to see the remaining lights in the lodge suddenly turn off; the power had been cut. You didn't see Philip. You didn't see him until suddenly Philip had you pinned to the nearest tree. He hadn't seen the lights at the house go out. He didn't know what was coming.

“I _told_ you to stop playing hard to get, babe. Just, just give me a chance, please!”

“And _I_ told you that I have a boyfriend! So, no!” You shoved Philip away and ran again. Again, he gave chase.

“Hey, come back here! I promise I won't do anything without your permission! I just wanna talk!”

“Leave me alone! I already said no!”

“At least tell me why!” You tripped. Before you could get up, Philip had caught up to you. He was breathing heavily and he bent over, hands on his knees, as he caught his breath. You tried to get up, but a shock of pain had you falling back down. Your ankle was sprained. You cursed.

“Damnit, Philip. I've already told you why. I've told you why over and over again! Why can't you accept that?”

“No one's ever seen or heard you talk about your 'boyfriend' until I came along! You've been lying! And now you say you live out here? What are you going to tell me next, that Jason Voorhees, legendary monster of Crystal Lake, is your boyfriend?” You spoke before you even had a chance to consider your words.

“He's not a monster!” Philip gave you a perfect impression of the blinking man gif.

“Excuse me? Are, are you insane? You're joking, right?”

“Just leave me alone Philip.”

“You're nuts.” He laughed a little. “Am I that repulsive to you? You want so badly to have nothing to do with me that you were going to try to scare me by claiming a murderous legend as your boyfriend? That's crazy, babe. I'm a nice guy, aren't I? I've done nothing but try to be nice to you. To try to win you over. But you seriously were going to try to pull that on me? That's so crazy.” While he was talking, he failed to notice you breathe a sigh of relief. “What? What's the starry look for? You finally come around to me?” He smirked. Slowly, the head of what you assumed was one of his friends was brought up to lean over his shoulder. He jumped before laughing. “Hey, man you scared m-” He cut himself off as the head was raised a little further until Philip realised that it was impaled on a machete. “What the fuck!?” Philip tried to run before he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

“N-no, no fucking way. _No fucking way_ this is happening.” Philip looked between Jason and you. “This is a joke, right, babe? This is just a prank, right!?” He was visibly on the verge of tears. You just looked up at Jason, who looked down at you and tilted his head in that adorable way that you loved. You smiled at him.

“Darling, I sprained my ankle. I...I can't get up.” You said to him, your voice affectionate. Jason's grip on the machete tightened. With his empty hand, Jason reached up and gestured for you to cover your eyes. He never wanted you to see what he did. You nodded and covered your face. It was only a moment before you heard Philip desperately begging for his life, followed by his scream, followed by gagging and then silence. You felt a few drops of blood, still warm, hit you. It wasn't much longer until you felt Jason lifting you up into his arms and pressing his masked face against your forehead in an approximation of a kiss. You took your hands off your eyes to wrap your arms around his neck as he carried you back to your home. Snuggling into his chest, you sighed happily. He may have brutally butchered your co-worker and had become drenched in his blood in the process, but you loved him and you were happy to be in his arms again.

Later, as Jason lay you down on your bed and left to change into something less blood-soaked, you smiled. Soon he had returned and was joining you, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you against his body. You kissed him anywhere you could reach before saying softly, “I love you.” His hold tightened and you were soon asleep, nestled in his arms.

 

When the bodies were found, your co-workers busied their gossip with worrying over Philip. Your ankle was sprained and you hobbled around the workplace, but fortunately no one thought that it might have any correlation. When the news got out that a pile of gruesomely mangled remains found further away from the other bodies had been identified as the missing Philip, your co-workers mourned. You, however, were only thankful that Jason had gone out and gotten your car all the way back to your home. You weren't sure how, but you were guessing that he had pushed or dragged it back. Either way, you thanked him. Soon, the entire matter had blown over. Your ankle healed.

And then, one day, Arnold came.

A new co-worker.

Another handsome charming man.

Another handsome charming man who had walked up to you one day and asked,

“ _Hey, can I take you out to lunch?_ ”

You could only look over in an arbitrary direction as though you were looking into the camera on the set of The Office.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Jason X was a goddamn ridiculous movie but that bit with the professor's head on the machete? Fucking Iconic. I Love My Tremendous Dramatic Extra Boy. What is he even doing. What a dork. I Love Him. QuQ


End file.
